Locked In reuploaded
by itsmywafflehouse
Summary: AH/AU; Four of the Twilight characters are locked in their school late at night. Their ride has forgotten them, and soon-- to their horror --they find they're not alone. This will be a night they'll never forget...
1. Part 1

**Hey guys!! This is a re-uploaded version this story, i changed it into a 2 shot so the chapters would be longer.**

**OH! And about that story i promised...it might not be coming. sorry, but i have been crazy busy with the volleyball season and all of my homework. and now we're moving so i will be even more busy, but i promise i will try! i already have the first two chapters planned and half of chapter three! Anyhow... **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story, only the plot line.**

**Enjoy!!**

It was a cold, rainy night in Forks, Washington. The Halloween dance had ended an hour ago, but four students remained. Forgotten by their mom, Edward, Alice, Rosalie, and their friend Bella waited alone in the main entrance.

"Where's Esme?" Bella asked the others.

"I have no idea, but she better hurry up, this school is freaky!" Alice exclaimed in her high, tinkling voice.

"Oh crap! I left my calculus book in my locker! Ugh, and my test is tomorrow! Do you guys mind if I go get it?" Rosalie questioned.

"That's fine, Rosalie. We'll wait here," Edward told her.

"Um guys, I need use the bathroom," Alice informed the others.

"Can you not go by yourself?"

"I told you, this school is freaky!"

"Okay, how about Edward and I go with you, Alice, while Rosalie gets her book?" Bella piped up.

"Yeah, I like that option a lot better!" Alice squeaked.

"Okay we'll meet you here, Rosalie."

They parted ways, Rosalie heading towards the East Building where her locker was, and Alice, Edward, and Bella to the restroom.

_Alice was right, this place is _really_ freaky at night,_ Rosalie thought to herself as she walked alone through the East Building to her locker.

Finally arriving at her locker, she turned the dial three times, and retrieved her book.

SLAM! The lights flickered out. Blinded by the sudden darkness, she fumbled her way to a standing position. She could hear the soft padding of shoe soles on the cheep tiles. Her heart started racing.

"Hello?" She called, "Who's there?"

No answer, only more soft footsteps. The lights flickered back on. Rosalie sighed in relief, and turned around to find she wasn't alone. Standing in the open door, silhouetted against the black night, was the janitor.

"It's late," he stated in hoarse, raspy voice.

"Oh, um, well, I left my calculus book in here, and came to get it while we waited for our ride," she said in an unmistakably frightened voice.

_Stupid, don't let him know you're scared!_ She chastised herself.

"We?"

"Uh, yeah. . . . my sister, brother, and his girlfriend are here al—"

"How many?" He cut in.

"Um, there are four of us." She said, working hard to keep the tremor out of her voice.

"Excellent," he whispered to himself so quietly Rosalie had to strain her ears to hear.

"Well, I'd better go see if our ride's here yet."

While passing him on the way out, Rosalie eyed him out of the corner of her eye. The name on his coveralls was James. Rounding the corner away from the building she heard a door slam. With a glance behind her she broke into a run.

"What is taking Alice so long? I can see wait she meant about the school being creepy," Bella asked Edward.

"I don't know, but she's taking forever!" Edward replied.

"Let's go see if Esme is here, and then come back."

"Sounds good to me."

A few minutes after they left, Alice emerged from the bathroom. Taking notice of her brother and his girlfriend's absence, she walked along the corridor that connected the bathrooms to the gym. She saw the shadows in an adjacent hallway stir, and called out.

When no one answered she turned down the hall. Swinging her head from left to right like a black, spiky pendulum, she searched the empty classrooms for some sign of the couple. When she looked into the last room in the hall, she saw the shadows stir again, and a figure emerged.

_It's just the janitor,_ Alice told herself in reassurance. He smiled at her. It was an eerie, almost smug smile. As if he knew something she didn't. Alice's heart rate accelerated as she hurried away.

Almost out of the hall, she started to slow down. A rancid scent stung her nose. As she tried to identify it, something cold and orange flashed in front of her eyes before it bit into her neck. The scent was stronger now and she recognized the smell of dirt and sweat mixed with blood. The janitor. He was strangling her. She tried to scream, but a hand slapped over her mouth and the extension cord tightened around her neck. Her vision flickered, and she was engulfed in darkness.

**Dun dun dunnnn….**


	2. Part 2

**Woo! Part 2!!**

**Enjoy!**

Finally slowing to a walk, Rosalie took the long way through the gym to ensure that plenty of space was between herself and James. She turned the corner thinking to herself, _I have to find the others, we need to get out of here. _

Coming out of the gym into the connecting corridor, she looked up and saw it. Alice's tiny body was hanging by an orange extension cord from the ceiling. Rosalie screamed, and fainted. Shuffling from the shadows of an empty classroom, James extracted a knife from an inside pocket. Smiling that eerie smile, he butchered Rosalie's body. After he finished, James gathered up the mutilated remains and dumped them into the trashcan on the cart hidden in the shadows, and walked away.

. . . . .

Bella and Edward were sitting huddled in a corner by the main entrance, having forgotten their promise to come back, when they heard a scream.

"Edward, what was that?" Bella whispered in fear.

"I don't know, but we'd better go find out!" he replied.

Together they ran off in the direction of the scream. As they passed the cafeteria, the janitor came out, placing a red splattered cloth in his breast pocket. He smirked at them, and Bella gave a frightened smile back while Edward scrutinized him through narrowed eyes. After getting a safe distance away from the janitor, Bella whispered to Edward with wide eyes.

"Edward, that's not our janitor."

"What? Are you sure?" he whispered back, a look of terror crossing his face.

"Yes, I'm positive. I've met our janitor, and that's not him!"

The two exchanged frightened looks, and walked at a faster pace. When they entered the corridor by the bathrooms they saw what was on the faux janitor's handkerchief.

When they entered the corridor by the bathrooms they saw what was on the faux janitor's handkerchief: A small, badly cleaned up smear of blood defaced the hallway. Bella's eyes widened and she screamed as Edward grabbed her hand and they sprinted toward the nearest exit. They pushed on the doors with all their might, but they wouldn't budge.

"The doors are locked! Omigosh Edward, we're locked in!" Bella nearly screamed in fright.

Edward slammed his body against the doors again, and even with his brute strength they didn't move. He spotted two headlights making their way down the street. The car turned into the driveway outside of the gym and stopped, idling. It was Emmett in his Jeep, coming to finally pick them up. Edward and Bella banged on the door, but it was a lost cause. Emmett had his music turned all the way up and couldn't hear them. Getting impatient, he honked his horn. Edward and Bella kept on banging for fifteen minutes. Emmett got tired of waiting and drove away.

"We need to call for help!"

"Okay, hang on," Edward said as he pulled out his cell phone and dialed 911. "Damn, no reception!"

"Oh no. . . Well, what about the office phone!" exclaimed as she grabbed Edward's hand and ran to the hall connecting to the office.

Once inside the office, they dialed 911 again. Busy. They tried again and again, every time they got a busy signal. On their fifth try there was no dial tone.

Suddenly the janitor slunk out of the shadows, a frayed phone cable in his hand.

"We're sorry, your call cannot be completed as dialed. Please hang up and try again," he said in his hoarse voice.

Bella screamed, and they ran away, Edward in front. However on the way out, Bella's shirt was caught on a hook. Edward ran ahead, unaware that his precious Bella was about to be murdered.

Edward ran back to the gym, frantically searching for a hiding place. He ran into the coach's office and hid in the storage closet. He sat down at the very back behind a sack of soccer balls, and went completely silent. Outside in the gym, he could hear the quick shuffling of feet.

"You can run, but you can't hide!" James called out. The shuffling was getting louder as he neared Edward's hiding spot.

"Come out; come out where ever you are!"

Edward heard him enter the office. His eyes spotted the small chink of light filtering in through the crack of the partially open door.

_Idiot! You left the door open!!_ Edward chastised himself.

He knew he only had minutes left, it would only be a matter of time before James noticed the ajar door, and Edward would be dead like the rest of his family. Silently, he devised a plan in his head. He wasn't going down without a fight.

The shuffling footsteps came nearer and nearer. Edward grabbed the heaviest bat he could find and prepared to strike. The door slowly swung open with a long creak.

Edward swung the bat like a major league baseball player hitting a homerun, but James was ready. He jumped aside just in time, and the bat slammed into his shoulder, popping it out of socket. With a sickening crunch James pushed it back into place. Taking advantage of James's preoccupation, Edward tried to run past him. But James tackled him. He withdrew red tinted knife from an inside pocket, and Edward thought he saw a flash of white flash fall from the pocket before a blade was forced upon his neck.

_Just get it over quickly, please._ Edward thought.

James pressed the blade into his neck, and small beads of blood appeared along the blade.

"I'm going to kill you, just like I did to all your little girlfriends. Then I'm going to clean it up and leave. However, first, I want you to write a note, saying you killed everyone before killing yourself. Understand?" the janitor asked. Edward nodded.

James guided him over to the whiteboard in the coach's office, the knife still biting into his throat, and Edward wrote the false, disturbing note; hoping to himself that some kind of DNA evidence was left from the scuffle between himself and the janitor.

James forced Edward into the coach's chair. He pressed the blade in farther, slashing a gash into Edward's neck. Edward's neck seared where the knife had been, and giant black spots were beginning to usurp his vision. He could briefly see James stuff the knife back into his pocket before running out.

Edward had been in and out of consciousness for about fifteen minutes when he heard the sirens. They were getting louder, and he could hear a booming voice, but it sounded distant. He assumed Carlisle and Esme had called Charlie, the chief of police and Bella's father, and the police were here.

Edward took his final breath as the bright office light was switched on, but Edward never saw it.

. . . . . .

The next morning, news anchors all over the Olympic Peninsula were reporting about the four brutal and gruesome murders that had occurred in Fork High School the previous night. Clips were shown of the families of the victims--the Cullens and the Swans-- completely overcome with grief. The citizens of Forks were demanding the capture and arrest of the culprit, but the only evidence found was bloodstained handkerchief. The police were stumped by the lack of evidence, and weren't able to draw up a list of suspects.

The last anyone saw of James was said to be somewhere south of the border.

**THE END…**


End file.
